School Days Chapter 3
by naruhedo0912
Summary: The continuation of School Days.


Chapter 3

5:30 A.M.…

My alarm clock goes off. When I reach towards the alarm clock, I realize that the song for the alarm was different than yesterday morning. I didn't remember changing it. Oh well, I had to leave to pick up Amanda, unfortunately. But something made me stop and ponder my thoughts.

'I didn't change my alarm last night. Screw the song; I didn't even change the time for it. So then, how did the time get changed last night?' I thought.

Coming to the realization that I wasn't going to figure it out, I proceeded to get ready and get this morning over with. As I had all my belongings, I proceeded to leave. Once I opened my door, however, I saw a familiar face looking at me. It was Claire, her right arm raised to just above her head, fist rolled in, as if she was about to knock on the door. Weird, right?

"Hello. Can I help you?" I asked, attempting to wiggle my way out of my apartment and shut the door.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I think I might have come off as a bit standoffish. So, I figured I should apologize and set the record straight," Claire said, standing next to me.

"Yea, sure. Walk with me to my car. I have to go pick up someone, so we can talk til I have to leave. Is that okay?" I asked, motioning to where my car was in the parking lot.

"Sure. I just wanted to apologize about yesterday. I'm a little socially awkward, so it takes me a little bit of time to actually talk to people," Claire said, almost sounding a little anxious.

"Well, how long does it normally take you to start talking to other people?" I asked, sounding as genuine as I could.

"Normally about two weeks. With you, I felt comfortable after school yesterday, but didn't know where you ran off to yesterday, so I asked around to see where you were staying and decided to find you this morning," Claire stated, not showing how much she was blushing by hiding her face behind her books.

"Oh, I see. So I just needed to wait, huh? That's good. At least I didn't do anything to make you mad at me," I said, as we reached the car.

"Oh, no. It was never you," she stated, with an embarrassing tone in her voice. "I just needed to feel more comfortable. But for some reason, you're easier to get comfortable around. It makes me a little more interested in you."

"Okay. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Maybe we can talk a little more tomorrow in math?" I asked, going to unlock my car.

"Umm… yea, sure. I'll see you tomorrow," Claire said, turning around and rushing through the crowd, moving to the history building.

'Now that is one interesting girl,' I thought, hoping into the driver side seat and pulling out of the parking lot. I was now kind of looking forward to drive to collect my thoughts. But it was weird. I was never good with girls. I could talk to them, but I could never enjoy a decent relationship. I was still a virgin, for Christ's sake. But, now two beautiful girls were talking to me and wanted to hang out or talk more. Well, one wanted to talk to me. The other seemed to just want to command me and use me as her slave. But, I didn't mind. They were my first two friends outside of the military, anyway.

Pulling up outside of the Frisen estate, I decided to play it cool. I could see Amanda when I pulled up in the roundabout driveway. She was sitting on the steps, looking frustrated and tapping her foot. I looked at the clock, thinking that I was on time. No. Hell no. It was 6:03. So I pulled up, got out of the car, and opened the door for her. I could see her moving towards the car, and I was kind of amazed at how she looked. She was dressed like a normal college student in the summer.

She wore a mini skirt that had a blue jean denim look to it. The skirt came to mid-thigh, showing off her milky, white legs. Her legs looked like they could snap me in two just by putting pressure on my waist. Moving up, she had on a tight, orange shirt that was very short sleeved. Her sleeves almost went up past her shoulders. The shirt was so tight, it was showing her perfect, size C bust to the point that she was going to receive looks from everyone. A real head turner and neck breaker; she was a bombshell. Whoa, sorry about that. My mind trailed off. Let us try and keep this PG-13ish.

She ran up to the car in her flats, and stopped, looking at me she as if was about to scream at the top of her lungs. Good thing she didn't, because I could have been struck deaf if she did.

"You're late," she said, cracking a little smile on the right side of her mouth. "We need to make up for lost time. You ready?"

"Oh, yeah. Let's fuck this chicken." I said, letting her into the backseat.

"Wait, what did you just say? Let's what?" Amanda asked, looking at me with this weird look like I was speaking another language.

"It's nothing. Something my team and I use to say when I was in the military," I said, realizing I said something that was not normal.]

"You were in the military? Wow, no wonder you seem like an awesome guy," she stated, opening the door.

As she got into the car, I started to think that I could actually see myself having fun whenever I'm with her.

"Let's get a move on! I don't want to tarnish my perfect attendance! Move it!" Amanda yelled from the backseat of my car.

'Never mind about having fun. Let's just scare the living daylights out of her, shall we?' I thought, thinking of some tricks to pull out of my hat.

And I had just the trick I could use. I hopped into the car, started her up and put her into first. Once I did that, I turned to look at her.

"Hold on to your butts," I said, trying to make the best crazy face I could.

Once I said that, I did a low and maniacal laugh, attempting to scare her. And then we were off. I bolted out the driveway like a bat out of hell. Making sharp and precise turns, I booked it as fast I could towards the school. Once we got into the parking lot, I unveiled my trick. Since there was some time to spare, I started drifting around the other cars in the parking lot. Once I saw there were no more moving cars, I started to do donuts. Not looking back to see what she looked like, or what expression she had on her face, I just starting shouting at the top of my lungs like a crazy, excited twelve year old on a roller coaster. For the grand finale, I saw there was some space around my spot and decided to whip my car into the parking spot. Once we stopped, I was thinking of a funny movie to quote where something like this happened. Got it, Ace Ventura.

"Like a glove," I said, attempting to copy the voice as best as I could.

I looked in the back and saw what Amanda looked like. She was petrified.

'Aww, shit. I scared her too badly. Now I feel bad,' I thought.

"Holy shit! That was fucking awesome! We need to do that again!" she exclaimed with a gigantic smile stretching across her face.

"Come on, let me walk you to class," I said.

To my surprise, we made it to her class with no problems whatsoever. She didn't stop talking about the car ride. Well, let me rephrase that, she couldn't talk about anything besides that for the time being. However, once we got to her class, she had a mountain of things to say.

"Number 1, always drive like that. Number 2, you are the craziest person I have met. And last, but certainly not least, number 3, that was totally awesome" Amanda said.

"I know I'm crazy. And you already told me it was awesome," I said.

"I know. I just felt like saying it again. Bye bye! I'll see you later!" Amanda exclaimed, giving me a kiss on the cheek to tease me and rushing away into her class.

'What the hell just happened?' I thought, slowly turning away from the door and walking toward my classroom.

"What the hell was that!?" I heard in the distance. It was a voice that sounded familiar, but I couldn't place the voice. Ignoring the voice, I wasn't even sure what the hell that was either. So, I was in agreement with the voice.

I kept on walking towards my classroom, attempting to ignore the voice of the woman yelling at me. Walking, I was attempting to play back the events that just happened. I picked Amanda, trying to really terrify her, impressed her to the point where she kissed me on the cheek again, and now am being yelled at by some woman whom I have never met before. We walked right up to the classroom door, with the woman still yelling at me, and I almost flipped out.

"Don't you yell at me!? I don't even know…." I started to yell, turning towards the unidentified woman, who I recognized immediately. It was Claire, but I was confused as hell. She was screaming at me.

"What the hell? You just let her kiss you? That girl is a complete and total bitch! And also, she is so dimwitted! And another thing…" Claire was yelling and then started to lower her voice until she stopped talking.

She realized she sounded like his girlfriend, and became as red as a tomato. She turned into the next hallway and started to run as fast as she could. Everyone was staring at me with their own version of evil eyes, pretty much telling me to run after her. So I took off in the direction she did and attempted to find her. After a few minutes of searching, I decided to return to class. I could talk to her tomorrow, hopefully clearing up what the hell just happened. As I turned and started to walk away, a figure emerged from the shadow. The figure's cellphone started to ring, and he picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yea, I'm attempting to remove the only threat that we have. No, no. I understand. We will be able to take Amanda without a hitch. Trust me, I can take care of the driver/friend. Understood? Contact you in 48 hours with an update," The figure said, closing the phone when the phone call ended.

With the phone at the figure's side, the only thing that was visible was the music note charm that was on the phone.

I was able to make it to class on time, thankfully. I took his seat, next to the window, and started to stare at the flowers on the ground, when a face popped up out of nowhere.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, being startled, NOT SCARED. Just want to clarify that I was NOT scared.

It was Amanda's face. She was staring dead at him, smiled and started to move her hand. She pointed to him, pointed to herself and then pointed to the gardens.

'Oh, shit. What does she want?' I thought.

I slowly and quietly got up when the professor's back was turned and creeped out of the room. I saw her, and once she knew that I saw her, she started walking towards the gardens.

"Great. This is going to be fun." I said, making my way towards the gardens, hoping it wouldn't get weirder than it already was for that day.

I hesitantly stared at the entrance, took a deep breath, and walked in saying a small prayer.


End file.
